helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special
Concert Tour''' ---- Released August 29, 2012 Format DVD Recorded 2012 ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Ai BELIEVE Fall 2011 Tour Next: Colorful Character Fall 2012 Tour ]] Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ～ ウルトラスマート ～ 新垣里沙　光井愛佳卒業スペシャル) is Morning Musume's 2012 Spring concert tour, and is the last concert tour for Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika, and the debut concert for the 10th Generation. The concert featured songs from 12, Smart as well as their new singles: Pyocopyoco Ultra and Ren'ai Hunter. The DVD was released on August 29, 2012. Tracklist #Opening-SE #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Guruguru JUMP #VTR #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (without Mitsui Aika) #Give me Love (without Mitsui Aika) #MC1 - Mitsui Aika & Niigaki Risa #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #MC #Otome no Timing - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon #Silver no Udedokei - Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Rap: Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika) #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #MC3: Quiz! Ultra Smart – Mata Mata Senpai ni Kikimashita - Niigaki Risa, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Suki na Senpai - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Genki Pikappika! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #MC4 #Aki Urara - Niigaki Risa w/ Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi ~ #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa (Back-up dancers: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki) #Shanimuni Paradise - Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #MC5 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #MC6 - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC7 - Mitsui Aika Graduation Ceremony (光井愛佳卒業セレモニー) #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Mitsui Aika #Special Medley: (without Mitsui Aika) #*HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #*TOP #*Ikimasshoi! #*Yamete yo! Sindbad #MC8 #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (without Mitsui Aika) #Ren'ai Hunter #OK YEAH! #MC9 #Aruiteru Encore #MC10 #Never Forget - Niigaki Risa #MC11 - Niigaki Risa Graduation Ceremony (新垣里沙卒業セレモニー) #Happy Night #Namidacchi Sokkou USB Ver. Tracklist #Opening-SE #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Guruguru JUMP #VTR #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (without Mitsui Aika) #Give me Love (without Mitsui Aika) #MC1 #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Kaiketsu Positive A (without Mitsui Aika) #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (without Mitsui Aika) #Otome no Timing - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon #Silver no Udedokei - Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Rap: Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika) #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #MC2: Quiz! Ultra Smart – Mata Mata Senpai ni Kikimashita - Niigaki Risa, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Suki na Senpai - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Genki Pikappika! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #MC3 #Aki Urara - Niigaki Risa w/ Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi ~ #Shanimuni Paradise - Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #MC4 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #MC5 - Mitsui Aika, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka #Special Medley: (without Mitsui Aika) #*HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #*TOP #*Ikimasshoi! #*Yamete yo! Sindbad #MC6 #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan! (without Mitsui Aika) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (without Mitsui Aika) #OK YEAH! (without Mitsui Aika) #MC7 #Aruiteru Encore #Ren'ai Hunter (without Mitsui Aika) #MC8 #Namidacchi Solo DVDs Solo DVDs for this concert are only sold to fanclub members. The DVDs, unlike the regular concert DVD, focuses on just one member. ]] Niigaki Risa *'Full Title:' Niigaki Risa on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special (新垣里沙 on モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ～ ウルトラスマート ～ 新垣里沙　光井愛佳卒業スペシャル) Setlist *TBA ]] Michishige Sayumi *'Full Title:' Michishige Sayumi on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Tanaka Reina *'Full Title:' Tanaka Reina on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Mitsui Aika *'Full Title:' Mitsui Aika on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Fukumura Mizuki *'Full Title:' Fukumura Mizuki on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special (譜久村聖 on モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ～ ウルトラスマート ～ 新垣里沙　光井愛佳卒業スペシャル) Setlist #Opening #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Guruguru JUMP #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #Give me Love #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Suki da na Kimi ga #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Genki Pikappika! #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #Medley #*HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #*TOP #*Ikimasshoi! #*Yamete yo! Sindbad ]] Ikuta Erina *'Full Title:' Ikuta Erina on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Sayashi Riho *'Title:' Sayashi Riho on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Suzuki Kanon *'Full Title:' Suzuki Kanon on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Iikubo Haruna *'Full Title:' Iikubo Haruna on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Ishida Ayumi *'Full Title:' Ishida Ayumi on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Sato Masaki *'Full Title:' Sato Masaki on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA ]] Kudo Haruka *'Full Title:' Kudo Haruka on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Setlist *TBA x Featured Members *5th Gen: Niigaki Risa (Graduation Concert) *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (Graduation Concert) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Trivia *This is the last concert featuring any 5th Generation or 8th Generation members *After this concert, leadership of Morning Musume was passed down to 6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi. *The final day of the concert features the graduation, which was held at the Nippon Budokan on May 18, 2012 where Niigaki was originally to graduate alongside Takahashi Ai, but postponed her graduation due to new members joining. *Selected MC performances and backstage scenes are available in MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.47. Concert Schedule ;Morning Musume Concerts :Total: 36 Shows Gallery ULTRASMARTRISA1.jpg|Niigaki Risa ULTRASMARTSAYUMI1.jpg|Michishige Sayumi ULTRASMARTREINA1.jpg|Tanaka Reina ULTRASMARTAIKA1.jpg|Mitsui Aika ULTRASMARTMIZUKI1.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki ULTRASMARTERINA1.jpg|Ikuta Erina ULTRASMARTRIHO1.jpg|Sayashi Riho ULTRASMARTKANON1.jpg|Suzuki Kanon ULTRASMARTHARUNA1.jpg|Iikubo Haruna ULTRASMARTAYUMI1.jpg|Ishida Ayumi ULTRASMARTMASAKI1.jpg|Sato Masaki ULTRASMARTHARUKA1.jpg|Kudo Haruka o0480064011980327669.jpg Niigakigraduation4.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (2).jpg Niigakigraduation7.jpg Niigakigraduation6.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (4).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (3).jpg Niigakigraduation3.jpg Niigakigraduation2.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (5).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (7).jpg Aikagraduation3.jpg Aikagraduation.jpg Aikagraduation1.jpg Niigakiandaikagraduation1.jpg Aikagraduation4.jpg 08.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (8).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (1).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (6).jpg Niigakigraduation5.jpg Niigakigraduation1.jpg Aikagraduation5.jpg Niigakiandaikagraduation.jpg External Links *DVD entry *Blu-ray entry *Photobook entry Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Releases Category:12 Members Line-Up Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Fukumura Mizuki DVDs Category:Ikuta Erina DVDs Category:Sato Masaki DVDs Category:Niigaki Risa DVDs Category:Tanaka Reina DVDs Category:Michishige Sayumi DVDs Category:Mitsui Aika DVDs Category:Sayashi Riho DVDs Category:Suzuki Kanon DVDs Category:Iikubo Haruna DVDs Category:Ishida Ayumi DVDs Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs